


Dreams

by Anomalydetected



Category: Primeval
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalydetected/pseuds/Anomalydetected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the nights were hard and the team found themselves gravitating towards one another. They'd stay over one another's flat just to feel close to one another, like they're not alone, just to keep the sanity they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Sometimes the nights were hard and the team found themselves gravitating towards one another. They'd stay over one another's flat just to feel close to one another, like they're not alone, just to keep the sanity they had.

Connor often headed to Jess' for techno-babble and Doctor Who, Emily preferred Matt's where she could learn to use technology amongst other things, which often left her at Becker's--she never minded though because he _understood_. It used to be Jess who found her waking up with a scream, as if she was drowning. The girl would make her a cup of tea and put on a dumb romance film and leave a light on, but despite the size of her brain, she could never understand, could never relate and though Abby found herself appreciating those times with her, it wasn't quite the same as being with Becker. And not just Hilary Becker, but _Captain_ Becker, the man from the military, the man who's seen _war_.

But when she wakes up screaming at his flat, he comes running each and every time, always defensive and protective. He'll sit down and ask her what it was about, listening intently as she tells him about the Cretaceous and incursions and the father who was no better. She'll say she swore there was a creature in the room and he'll grab a container of strawberries or maybe some chocolate, turn the telly down low because things are always funnier when you don't know the context, and he'll hold her, his arms wrapped around her, hugging her close--she needed to feel someone there, needed to feel loved. They'd call Connor and spend hours on the speaker phone talking absolute nonsense and it's all okay, all a well-practiced routine.

Yet, after all the conversations, all the nonsense their lips had spoken; they never talked about him. They never talked about what he dreamed about or what monsters his nightmares were filled with. He was untouched, he was well-reserved. Abby knew about him, of course, they'd bonded through the years. His father was a bitter war-veteran, but never touched a hair on his head, his mum was the best mum anyone could ask for, he had no siblings, but had enough cousins to make up for the fact and most of his family was in the military. It wasn't the best life, but it wasn't the worst. It just was.

And through the months of this routine, she hardly ever woke up screaming anymore and she knew she wasn't in the past, that she was safe in Becker's flat, that she'd go home tomorrow with Connor because he was alive and not eaten by raptors, and that her father was locked up in prison for a very, very long time. But he still checked on her every night because it was his job to protect the team, to protect  _her..._ but she was always a light sleeper, the sort to wake up at the drop of a pin.

"Becker?" Abby shifted on the pull out bed, opening her eyes.  
He silently cursed in his head. "Go back to bed, I was just getting a drink."  
"I don't like going back to bed after I've woken up."  
"It's three in the morning, I don't care what you  _like._ You have work tomorrow."  
"Just stay with me for ten minutes? Just to talk me to sleep?"  
"Fine,  _Abigail,"_ He sighed. "but then it's back to bed for the both of us."  
"Of course,  _Captain,_ " She gave him a fake salute, moving over for him to sit.  
"What should I talk about this time? My grocery list?" He had a habit of telling he minuscule things about his life like when he was going to do laundry or visit his mum. It worked wonders for getting her to sleep.  
But a question sat in her mind and she found herself shaking her head. "No...how about--what do you dream about?"  
"What do I dream about? I don't know, it's kind of different each night, isn't it?" He quirked an eyebrow towards her.  
"Yeah, but…like…do you dream about the war or your family or something?"  
" _Sometimes_ ." He told her. "Sometimes I dream about the team. Sometimes I dream about finally having a tank."  
Abby gave a small smile. "You dream about the team?"  
"Well, it's pretty normal to dream about people you know. I'd say the team knows one another exceptionally well."  
"You ever have a reoccurring dream about us?"

Abby was a bit funny. When she wanted to know something, she could never leave it alone. She could never take no as an answer or take a hint that it's not something to be talked about and yet when the same is done to her, she'd send you a death glare and you'd just know to not mess with her.

"Yes." Becker stated.  
"What about?"  
Her questions never ceased. He wished he could just give her something and knock her out for a couple more hours. Instead, he just rolled his eyes. "Abigail,"  
"Please just tell me? Sometimes I'm genuinely curious to see if anything goes on in that brain up there,"  
"My most reoccurring dream is about where we'll end up." He finally answered with a straight-face and perfectly even voice. "After we disband, after everything's over and done. I guess most people either dream about where they're going or where they've been."  
"Are we happy in the dream?"  
"Of course." He nodded. "It is a dream after all." Becker looked down at his watch, ruffled her hair and stood up. "Now it's been ten minutes minutes, go to bed or I'll give you something that will  _make_ you." He winked before closing the door to his bedroom.

It wasn't as if it wasn't a good dream.

He just hoped it never happened.

While others might argue that the ARC was home, Becker happened to think that instead, it was in fact the team that was  _home_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is not another Becker/Abby friendship fics. I will change this.


End file.
